The invention relates to a composition that contains the most potent combination of nutrients which help individuals support healthy cholesterol levels.
Cholesterol is a lipid substance that is used for many body processes. Low density lipoprotein, or LDL, is known as the bad cholesterol. High-density lipoprotein, or HDL, is known as the good cholesterol.
Cholesterol can build up on the inside of blood vessel walls. This results in arteriosclerosis, or hardening of the arteries. LDL cholesterol is the main source of build up on the blood vessel walls. HDL cholesterol carries cholesterol back to the liver and helps prevent build upon the blood vessel walls. It is an object of the present invention to provide an unique formulation which allows individuals to lower and maintain healthy cholesterol levels in the blood.
The key to the unique formulation is a combination of specific vitamins, minerals, herbs and nutrients. These essential components in the amounts provided uniquely contribute to a healthier cholesterol count in the bloodstream.
The formulation contains Gamma Oryzanol, Guglipids, Beta Sitosterol, Green Tea extract, Artichoke extract, Grape Seed extract, Chromium, Pantethine, Policosanol, as well as other healthy filler ingredients.
The formulation is preferably delivered in capsule form at 4 capsules per day.